Data compression is essential for many software applications, ranging from communication applications to analytic applications. In particular, in computer graphics and visualization domain, conventional data compression techniques are faced with a range of data complexities as visual media continues to grow. For example, today's feature animated film is capable of generating over 250 terabyte (TB) of data in the process, where each screen shot may include hundreds of millions to billions of polygon and curve (hair) primitives in additional to tens of gigabytes (GBs) of textures. Conventional compression techniques are incapable of handling data of such complexity, which leads to inconsistency, inefficiency, and severe loss of visual quality.